The Little Mer-British Girl part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Wart and Merlin are sitting at a large dining room table with Wart looking out the window at the ocean.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Oh, Wart, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Wart/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Merlin, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Nanny/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Alice emerges into the dining room, wearing a pink gown similar to Belle's gown in '''Beauty and the Beast' and magenta pumps.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Oh, Wart, isn't she a vision? *Wart/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Merlin/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (''pulls out a chair so that Alice could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Wart? (Alice starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees Merlin about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Merlin/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Wendy takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Wart laughs.) *Nanny/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Wart/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Merlin. *Nanny/Carlotta: Why, Arthur! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Merlin/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Nanny, my dear, what's for dinner? *Nanny/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Jiminy watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Chef Skinner/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a man with tan skin and black hair, eyes, and handlebar mustache, wearing a white shirt, a matching apron, and pants, and black shoes. He also wears a chef's hat. His name is Chef Skinner.) *Skinner/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Jiminy, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Skinner/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Jiminy recoils.) *Skinner/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Jiminy looks like he is about to throw up.) *Skinner/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Jiminy goes face to face with half a dead fish. Jiminy makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of Skinner.) *Skinner/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Jiminy hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Skinner/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", Skinner punds the fish with his mallet, and Jiminy gets sent flying in the air.) *Skinner/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Jiminy cringes harder while hiding.) *Skinner/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (Skinner picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Jiminy was hiding under it.) *Skinner/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Jiminy and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent cricket? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Jiminy in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Skinner/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Jiminy sneezes before Skinner takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Skinner/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Jiminy spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Skinner/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Jiminy springs back onto the counter, and Skinner grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Skinner/Louis: What is this? (Jiminy whacks Skinner on the nose with his umbrella, and a battle ensues.) *Skinner/Louis: Ow! (Jiminy jumps away from him just as Skinner lands his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Jiminy, who hides under a counter. Skinner is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Jiminy throws the bowl of sauce on Skinner's head. Now, Skinner is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Jiminy is gone and notices that Jiminy runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. Skinner runs with a mallet, and Jiminy hides behind the plates just as Skinner jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Nanny/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Skinner is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. Skinner is frantically looking for Jiminy.) *Skinner/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Nanny/Carlotta: Skinner! What are you doing? *Skinner/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, Madame. (flashes a grin while Nanny scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Merlin/Grimsby: You know, Wart, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Wart/Eric: I'm sorry, Merlin, what was that? *Merlin/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Merlin lifts his plate's cover to reveal Jiminy cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Wart/Eric: Easy, Merlin, easy. (Alice lifts her own plate cover and signals for Jiminy to hide there. Jiminy rushes across while no one is looking.) *Wart/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Alice nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this cricket wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Alice watching Wart and Toby from balcony.) *Wart/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Alice and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Alice is now wearing a light blue nightgown, matching ballet slippers, and white pantalettes. She is getting ready for bed by combing her hair with the fork.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Alice taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, removes her slippers, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Alice is already asleep. Then he changes into his pajamas and walks onto the pillow.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts